Меланхолия двух богинь
by Zer000
Summary: Первый день первого года старшей школы. Кён идёт в Северную старшую, ещё не зная, какой сюрприз ему приготовила судьба. Ибо в новой школе его ждёт не только некая беззастенчивая богиня, но и одна очень близкая подруга...
1. Пролог

Меланхолия Харухи Сузумии и все связанные персонажи, места события и т.д. созданы Нагару Танигавой и соответственно никак не могут принадлежать мне. Из моего здесь только общее направление сюжета.

* * *

><p><strong>Меланхолия двух богинь<strong>

Пролог: Добро пожаловать в старшую школу!

В первый день учебного года ученикам, становящимся старшеклассниками, положено радоваться началу нового этапа жизни. Но мой дух на такие высоты сегодня влететь пока так и не мог. Конечно, избранный сестрёнкой способ пробуждения меня ото сна (серьёзно, не обязательно было прыгать на меня, я бы поднялся и так, когда-нибудь, наверное) не способствовал большой бодрости. Но главным виновником я назову холм, на котором расположена Северная Старшая школа. И подумать только, теперь мне предстоит штурмовать эту вершину каждый божий день, да с раннего-раннего утра... Потому не было ничего удивительного в том, что в школу я пришёл довольно сонный. Пробравшись к доске объявлений, я прошёлся взглядом по спискам, не регистрируя ничего из того, что читал, кроме того, что фамилии были не мои; отыскал, наконец, себя и соответственно свой класс; прикинул по заботливо вывешенной схеме путь до спортзала, где должна будет проходить линейка в честь нашего вступления в стройные ряды учеников этой прекрасной школы или что-то в этом роде и уже собрался проследовать туда и чтобы покончить с этой формальностью поскорее, как…

— Привет, Кён. Первый день, и уже такой хмурый вид. Как это на тебя похоже.

Мою сонливость как рукой сняло. Этот мелодичный голос, он может принадлежать лишь одному человеку из всех, кого я знаю. Я медленно обернулся, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, и действительно увидел её. Всё те же волосы до плеч, обрамляющие милое личико. Всё та же озаряющая это лицо улыбка... Всё та же прямая манера речи. Несомненно, передо мной, в матроске покроя формы Северной старшей, стояла именно она.

— Привет, Сасаки. Ты тоже поступила сюда? Я думал, что ты со своими отличными оценками пойдёшь в какую-нибудь престижную частную школу.

Сасаки, моя знакомая по средней школе и курсам, ответила своим мелодичным смешком:

— Я думала об этом.

Затем, чуть серьёзнее, добавила:

— Впрочем, нам стоит двинуться в сторону зала, если мы не хотим оказаться в хвосте собрания и быть вынесенными из зала толпой в конце.

Она дождалась моего кивка и уверенно направилась в сторону спортзала. Уверен, что она уже выучила расположение всех важных комнат в школе.

— И всё-таки, почему Северная старшая? — спросил я, пристроившись за ней. Конечно, с твоим умом ты запросто пройдёшь в любой университет и отсюда, но…

Улыбка на лице Сасаки стала ещё ярче.

— Мне лестно, что ты такого высокого мнения о моих способностях. Однако не стоит недооценивать эту школу. Пусть она и не имеет такой славы, как, скажем, Коёен, но учительский состав здесь достаточно силён. К тому же, процент поступления выпускников этой школы в университеты один из самых высоких в округе, — Сасаки уверенно проговорила это, слегка сбавив шаг и сдвигаясь в сторону так, чтобы мы шли рядом. — А что насчёт тебя?

— В моём беспредельном стремлении к академическому успеху я избрал сильнейшую из известных мне школ, — ответил я, попытавшись придать лицу максимально возвышенно-серьезное выражение. Это маленькое выступление вызвало у Сасаки новый смешок.

— Вот значит как? Я бы, зная тебя, предположила, что ты просто остановился на ближайшей школе с достаточно хорошей репутацией, чтобы удовлетворить требованиям твоей матери, но если ты говоришь, что в тебе внезапно пробудилась тяга к знаниям... Как-то не верится.

— Ох, леди ваше беспочвенное недоверие пронзает моё сердце!

Я попытался продолжить свою игру в возвышенном тоне, но под нацеленным на меня искоса взглядом Сасаки, полным веселья, быстро сдался.

— Раскусила. Всё именно так как ты предположила.

— Ну, тут нечему стесняться, ведь удобство достижения места, которое нам предстоит посещать в течение следующих трёх лет, если конечно ничего не изменится, является весьма важной характеристикой. Признаюсь, я и сама придала ей больший вес при оценке возможных мест обучения.

…Стоп, я всё правильно расслышал? Сасаки выбрала эту школу потому, что она расположена близко к её дому? Сасаки… поддалась лени?

— Ты сейчас подумал о чём-то грубом по отношению ко мне, не так ли?

Ты что, телепат? Эспер, чьё существование ты как мне помнится не так давно отрицала?

— У тебя всё на лице написано. Конечно же, я не выбирала, ориентируясь по одной лишь дальности расположения школ от дома. Я рассматривала всю совокупность факторов, и, учитывая, что дорога до всех более престижных школ занимает значительно большее время, эта школа мне подошла более всего. Тот факт, что мой хороший друг будет обучаться в той же школе, был приятным бонусом. Хотя, прежде чем ты спросишь, мы были распределены в разные классы.

Правда? Жаль, было бы неплохо иметь в классе хоть одно знакомое лицо.

— …Ты не обратил внимания на другие фамилии в списке твоего класса, да?

Нет, а что, там был кто-то из моих знакомых?

— Пусть это будет для тебя сюрпризом.

Сасаки, скажи кто это? Ну хоть намекни?

— А вот и спортзал. Что ж, не буду мешать тебе наслаждаться церемонией. Увидимся после окончания занятий.

С этими словами Сасаки скрылась в толпе учеников, уже успевшей наполнить зал.

* * *

><p>Наслаждаться, говоришь? Было бы хорошо, если бы было чем. Однако, вполне ожидаемо церемония прошла совершенно скучно, со всеми этими речами с трибуны, которые я успешно пропустил мимо ушей. Сначала я пытался вспомнить, какие ещё фамилии были в списке класса, но в конце концов сдался, решив просто подождать и узнать всё на традиционном представлении. Затем молодой спортивного вида учитель призвал мой класс и провёл в нашу комнату. После его многословного вступления (большую часть которого я также успешно пропустил мимо ушей) настало время нашего представления. Посмотрим, что это за сюрприз.<p>

* * *

><p>Да, сюрприз был отменный, хотя и немного не тот, о котором говорила Сасаки. Именно так я думал, направляясь к шкафчикам с обувью по завершении всех этих формальностей, когда Сасаки снова попала в моё поле зрения. Похоже, она ожидала меня, точно в соответствии со своим обещанием «увидеться после занятий». Мы встретились взглядами – в её взоре читалось ясное «Ну как». Приблизившись к ней, я ответил на этот безмолвный вопрос:<p>

— Ты была права, это был сюрприз. Причём даже для тебя.

Насладившись редким моментом удивлённого непонимания со стороны Сасаки, я пояснил:

— Нет, то, что в моём классе оказался Куникида, это было неожиданно, но настоящим сюрпризом оказался другой мой одноклассник. Одноклассница, если быть точнее, по имени Харухи Сузумия. Представляешь, что она заявила в своём представлении.

К слову, Куникида — это ещё один мой одноклассник из средней школы; он, кстати, остался в классе, беседовать о чём-то с учителем.

Пока мы с Сасаки продвигались к шкафчикам, я оживлённо (но по возможности тихо) пересказал случившееся на представлении. Странно, но мой рассказ вызвал у подруги не только изумление или недоверие, чего я ожидал, но и …меланхолию? Моё выступление подошло к концу как раз когда мы подошли к шкафчикам, где нам пришлось ненадолго разделится, чтобы сменить обувь. Когда же мы воссоединились на выходе и пошли по ведущей прочь из школы дороге, Сасаки задумчиво сказала.

— Сузумия-сан, значит?

Знакомая? Подожди, значит она с самого начала была твоим сюрпризом?

— Нет, — Сасаки ответила, покачав головой, затем продолжила, с обычной своей улыбкой. — Я имела в виду Куникиду, хотя и правда, представление Сузумии-сан весьма уникально. Я и не предполагала, что кто-либо из моих соучеников может использовать настолько занимательное представление. Похоже, она интересный человек, не так ли, Кён?

Это уж точно.

— Хотя, этот разговор об эсперах, инопланетянах и путешественниках во времени напомнил мне кое-кого, — Сасаки проговорила с озорной ноткой в голосе, послав мне искоса взгляд.

Я? Не может такого быть. Я никогда не вызывал их на встречу.

— Однако, помнится, в средней школы ты был изрядным энтузиастом…

Мы проболтали так всю дорогу до одного из перекрёстков, где Сасаки, попрощавшись фразой «до завтра» свернула к своему дому. Поскольку дел в городе у меня не было, я последовал её примеру и пошёл к себе домой, где был атакован сестрёнкой с требованием рассказать, как всё прошло. Она почему-то обрадовалась, услышав, что Сасаки учится со мной в одной школе («Ваау, сестричка Сасаки всё ещё с тобой! Она ещё придёт поиграть? Обязательно передай ей, чтобы заходила!» Ну, сестрёнка, ты меня своей непосредственностью ставишь в неловкое положение) и поразилась моему рассказу о Харухи Сузумии («Ваау, вот это номер! А она интересная!»), а потом потащила меня играть, попутно рассказывая, как они с Миёкичи, её лучшей подругой, провели свой день. За играми с ней незаметно подошло время ужина, за которым меня стали расспрашивать родители, которым тоже было интересно узнать о первом дне их сына в старшей школе. Правда, отвечал не только я, но и сестрёнка, чаще всего даже раньше меня. Гиперактивная ты наша. Что интересно, моя мать тоже была обрадована известием о Сасаки, хотя на то, что Куникида и вовсе снова оказался моим одноклассником, особо не отреагировала. Отец хотя бы додумался поздравить меня с тем, что в новом классе со мной было знакомое лицо. После ужина я погонял немного нашу старенькую приставку и отправился спать.

* * *

><p>Следующий учебный день тоже выдался не без сюрпризов (и кто меня за язык потянул спросить Сузумию, серьёзна ли она была на представлении). С положительной стороны, в конце дня я вновь столкнулся с Сасаки по дороге к обувным ящикам. В последовавшей за этим беседе я выяснил, в каком классе она оказалась, она поинтересовалась об приключившихся со мной за сегодня интересностях, и даже смогла выудить пересказ отповеди, которой Сузумия ответила на мой невинный вопрос. В обмен на это она поделилась своими наблюдениями насчёт её одноклассников. Особенно её внимание привлекли две девушки. Одна, кого Сасаки описала как небольших пропорций, юного, даже несколько детского облика, с собранными в два недлинных хвостика золотистыми волосами деву, привлекла внимание моей подруги своим неуверенным поглядыванием на неё, словно, цитируя Сасаки, «она хочет подойти ко мне, но никак не может набраться смелости». Имя ей было Кёко Тачибана. Вторая, как выразилась Сасаки, невысокого роста, небольших пропорций, с короткими аметистового цвета волосами, с предположительно ослабленным зрением, поскольку носит очки, заинтересовала мою подругу свей отстранённостью. Даже представление у неё, как Сасаки вспомнила, состояло из безэмоционального «Юки Нагато». Так, за рассуждениями Сасаки об архетипах человеческих личностей и природе социальных отношений внутри отдельно взятого классного коллектива мы подошли к перекрёстку, где наши пути расходились, и, попрощавшись («Надеюсь, я не наскучила тебе своими рассуждениями, Кён.» - «Что ты, конечно же нет.» - «Рада это слышать. Тогда, до скорой встречи.» - «Счастливо!»), отправились каждый своей дорогой.<p>

* * *

><p>Так прошла первая учебная неделя. Каждое утро я, превозмогая тянущую меня вниз силу гравитации, тащился на вершину холма, приходя в школу одним из последних, и проводил в классе обычный школьный день. Больше на этой неделе мои с Сасаки пути по дороге из школы не пересекались, и я шёл домой один. Разок, правда, мне кампанию составил Куникида, и мы повспоминали старые добрые среднешкольные времена. Харухи Сузумия вела себя тихо. Теперь-то я понимаю, что это было затишье перед бурей.<p> 


	2. Первый контакт

Меланхолия Харухи Сузумии и все связанные персонажи, места события и т.д. созданы Нагару Танигавой и соответственно никак не могут принадлежать мне. Из моего здесь только общее направление сюжета.

* * *

><p><strong>Меланхолия двух богинь<strong>

Глава 1: Первый контакт

В следующий вторник, придя в класс, я был встречен ошарашивающим зрелищем: Сузумия, как обычно, сидела на своём месте (которое, кстати, было сразу за моим), уставившись в окно с недовольным выражением лица. Но волосы её, ещё вчера свободно ниспадавшие за ней, были собраны в премилейший хвост. Как же эта причёска была ей к лицу! Должно быть, я задержал свой взгляд на ней дольше обычного, поскольку она прекратила рассматривать окружающий пейзаж и перевела свой недовольный взгляд на меня. Это движение головы послало настоящую волну по хвостику, взметнув на мгновение волосы, и ещё сильнее подчеркнув красоту её образа. …Взгляд её оказался просто обжигающим. Невольно съёжившись под его тяжестью, я проследовал к своему месту. Прежде чем сесть, я попытался поприветствовать её, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить атмосферу, но… Сузумия полностью проигнорировала мою слабую попытку, вернувшись с коротким «фхм» к разглядыванию окна.

* * *

><p>На обеденном перерыве, когда я намеревался насладиться принесённым с собой бенто, ко мне подсел не только Куникида, но и ещё один из моих одноклассников. Харухи, к слову, с началом перерыва сорвалась с места и исчезла в неизвестном направлении, как она делала во все предыдущие дни. Впрочем, учитывая, что бенто у неё я не видел, можно предположить, что она спешила в столовую, урвать свой кусок съестного, пока толпа голодных учеников не опустошила прилавки. Но вернёмся к нашему новому компаньону. Куникида, кстати, с ним уже успел познакомиться до этого и представил его мне как Танигучи. Меня он представил как Кёна, прежде чем я успел назвать своё имя. Похоже, и здесь мне от этого прозвища не избавиться. Но вернёмся к Танигучи.<p>

— Я тут заметил, как ты пытался заговорить с Сузумией, — начал он после того как мы втроём устроились поудобнее и разложили наши обеды. — Послушай доброго совета, оставь эту затею. Конечно, она твёрдая «А», но вот характер у неё… странный.

Твёрдая «А»?

— Я знаю, о чём говорю, я с ней имел несчастье три года в средней школе проучиться. Вечно она что-нибудь эдакое ляпнет, а потом отколет. Про пришельцев там, эсперов или путешественников во времени. Ну, ты её представление сам слышал. Я-то думал, что хоть к десятому классу она успокоится, так нет.

И как это относится к тщетности попыток разговорить её?

— Так если ей кто не интересен, она с ним и говорить не станет. Ты же сам видел, как она всех отшивала.

Это правда. За прошедшую неделю многие одноклассники пытались завести с ней разговор. В основном это были девушки, по доброте душевной решившие помочь однокласснице влиться в коллектив. Они подходили к парте Сузумии на перерывах и старались найти разговорить её различными общими темами. Результат всегда был один – Сузумия просто прерывала их на полуслове.

— У неё в голове вообще не поймёшь, что творится. И нелюдимостью это не ограничивается. Помню, как-то раз она развесила по всей школе бумажки с китайскими заклинаниями ну, знаешь, какие зомби на лоб клеятся. Или когда она изрисовала школьное поле какими-то закорючками, для связи с инопланетянами, как она потом говорила.

— А, это тот случай с пришельцами, — присоединился к разговору Куникида. — О нём ещё в газетах писали. «Таинственные знаки на школьном поле» и тому подобное. По-моему, писали, что обстоятельства их появления не известны?

— Сузумия потом сама призналась, что это её рук дело. Большой шум поднялся, её к директору вызывали, на учительский совет.

И что?

— И ничего. Сам представляешь, когда Сузумия на тебя смотрит своим жутким взглядом, скисаешь быстро. Но парни за ней так и вьются. Я, конечно, понимаю, мордашка у неё смазливая, и фигурка очень даже ничего. А то что она с приветом, пока она молчит, этого и не видно.

Результативно хоть вьются-то?

— Ну как сказать, было время, когда она меняла парней как перчатки. Кого-то она даже завернула уже через пять минут после признания!

— А кто-нибудь дольше продержался? — спросил Куникида, скорее для поддержания разговора, сам в это время оживлённо очищая рыбу от костей.

— Так это же рекордсмен был, так-то обычно дело за день заканчивалось. Хотя я слышал, кто-то неделю продержался. Но потом всё равно, «Некогда мне с вами обычными людишками возиться», и от ворот поворот.

— А ты сам что? — поддержал беседу я.

Танигучи чуть было не поперхнулся.

— Я? Нет, я с Сузумией в такие игры не играл, мне здоровье дороже. И тебе не советую. Больно она странная.

— Кёну нравятся странные девушки, — вмешался Куникида, расправившийся со своей рыбой. — Что напомнило мне, ты с Сасаки после начала года виделся? Или вы вдруг расстались и поэтому ты начал заглядываться на Сузумию?

— Сасаки, это та милашка из класса «В», с превосходными результатами переходных экзаменов? — перебил его Танигучи с неподдельным интересом. — Вы знакомы? Кён с ней встречается?

Прежде чем Куникида успел породить ещё больше недопониманий, я ответил:

— Мы трое учились в одной средней школе. Я и Сасаки не встречаемся, просто ходили на одни и те же курсы, благодаря чему стали близкими знакомыми и поэтому неудивительно, что мы при возможности возвращались домой вместе, благо теперь это даже по пути. И вообще, не такая уж она и странная.

Конечно, она предпочитает использовать мужские обороты при общении с парнями, тогда как с девушками наоборот, женские. И она любит наблюдать, анализировать окружающие события и рассуждать о самых различных вопросах, часто переходя по самым неочевидным на первый взгляд связям, так что порой не знаешь, куда выведет дорога её рассуждений. И соответственно, выводы у неё иногда получаются самые неожиданные. Но ничего действительно странного в её поведении нет.

Танигучи и Куникида обменялись взглядами, после чего Танигучи положил руки на плечо Куникиды и проговорил:

— Спасибо за предупреждение, друг. Жаль, конечно, вычёркивать из списка возможных в будущем подружек девушку из группы «А», но со странностями связываться вредно для душевного здоровья. Оставим это Кёну.

Я же говорю, мы не встречаемся. И не надо её обвешивать ярлыками вроде «странная». Немного необычная, может быть, и всё. И вообще, что за группа «А»?

— А, это… Я не хочу показаться хвастливым, но за прошедшую неделю я успел просмотреть все классы и распределить всех виденных учениц по пяти категориям, от «А» до «Д». И о самых красивых, из группы «А», я даже успел порасспрашивать!

Танигучи буквально раздувался от гордости. Что за парень…

— А что насчёт остальных групп? — спросил Куникида.

— А, что с ними, отмахнулся Танигучи. — Хотя, для «Б» я всё же фамилии разузнал, попутно. Но, как там говорят, юность бывает лишь раз, и нужно прожить её полной жизнью. Потому у меня в целях только группа «А»! Вот например, Рёко Асакура-сан. Красавица, умница, красавица, и характер наверняка чудесный… Я уже сказал красавица?

Танигучи кивнул в сторону стайки девиц, окружавшей одну из более выдающихся личностей нашего класса. Действительно, стоящая в центре девушка довольно высокого роста, с длинными синими волосами, ниспадающими по её спине, с вечно приветливым выражением красивого лица, разве что брови были несколько гуще, чем обычно бывает, привлекала внимание. Как и говорил Танигучи, у неё не только была отменная фигура, она ещё и на уроках показывала себя с лучшей стороны, всегда быстро и чётко отвечая на вопросы учителя. И настроение у неё всегда было весёлое. И самое интересное, когда уже все прекратили попытки подружиться с Сузумией, распуганные её грубым поведением, Асакура продолжала пытаться разбить лёд, которым Харухи окружила себя, как заботливая староста, беспокоящаяся о нелюдимом новичке. Даже девочки к ней тянулись. Я бы даже сказал, она успела очаровать практически всех моих одноклассниц. Кроме, конечно, Сузумии, остававшейся неуязвимым бастионом странности в этом море обычной школьной жизни.

Звонок на урок и предшествующее появление Харухи собственной хмурой персоной положили конец нашей беседе, разогнав наше трио по своим местам. Школьный день продолжил свой ход, как ни в чём не бывало.

* * *

><p>В этот вечер мне повезло вновь застать Сасаки перед уходом из школы, так что мы вновь пошли домой вместе. Это вполне естественное решение для знакомых, чьи маршруты хотя бы частично перекрываются, и здесь нет никакой другой подоплёки. Теперь, когда все это уяснили, вернёмся к моей с Сасаки встрече после школы.<p>

Я спускался к ящикам с обувью, думая о новом приятеле, которого обрёл сегодня, когда сзади раздался её мелодичный голос:

— Привет Кён. Вот мы и снова увиделись.

Я подождал в пролёте, дав ей поравняться со мной, и пошёл рядом.

— И тебе привет, Сасаки. Казалось бы, в одном здании учимся, можно было бы предположить, что мы будем сталкиваться чаще.

— На самом деле, ничего странного в этом нет, если учесть что мы учимся в разных классах, и что сейчас идёт только вторая неделя первого года нашего пребывания в старшей школе. Уверена, когда всё утрясётся, возможностей натолкнуться друг на друга станет больше. Конечно, если по какой-то причине возникнет что-то, требующее нашей срочной встречи, мои перерывы всегда свободны для тебя, и, я надеюсь, то же самое относится и к тебе по отношению ко мне.

— Э, конечно. Так как у тебя дела?

— Всё идёт своим чередом. Занятия проходят плодотворно, материал усваивается достаточно легко. Каждый день я узнаю что-нибудь новое о своих одноклассниках. Например, Нагато-сан, я тебе уже говорила о ней, любит научную фантастику. По крайней мере, я неоднократно замечала книги подобной направленности среди вещей, что она доставала. Довольно хорошо подходит к персоне, демонстрируемой ей окружающему миру, я нахожу.

— Разве это не замечательно? Ты можешь использовать этот интерес к книгам для построения мостика общения между вами, если ты решишь познакомиться с ней поближе.

— Да, таков мой план, — Сасаки выглядела положительно довольной чем-то.

— А что насчёт другой девушки, Тачибаны вроде бы?

— Ох, ты запомнил. Я ценю, что ты так внимательно относишься к нашим беседам. Тачибана-сан же, я решила дать ей немного времени собраться с духом. Я уверена, в скором времени она сама подойдёт ко мне. Её взаимодействия с другими одноклассницами показались мне достаточно уверенными, чтобы придать ей уверенности для этого. А как насчёт тебя, Кён? Что интересного произошло в твоей жизни? Или лучше спросить, что интересного сотворила Сузумия-сан?

Последнюю фразу Сасаки произнесла с ясно видимой озорной улыбкой. Стараясь выглядеть более задетым этой подколкой, чем это могло бы быть, я ответил:

— Леди, вы говорите так, будто единственным источником интересных событий в моей жизни является госпожа Сузумия. Это вполне очевидно не соответствует действительности!

Моё маленькое представление вызвало у Сасаки смешок, которого я добивался.

— Ох, даже так? В таком случае, сударь, не соблаговолите ли вы просветить меня по поводу других ваших источников? — Подыграла она моему тону.

Превосходное исполнение, как и следовало ожидать от Сасаки. Не думаю, что мне бы удалось превзойти стиль этой фразы, потому я перешёл на более серьёзный тон.

— Ну, начнём с того, что я как раз сегодня познакомился за обедом с одним забавным типом. Это мой одноклассник Танигучи. Он, кстати, уже успел сдружиться с небезызвестным тебе Куникидой. Так вот, этот Танигучи, как бы лучше выразиться, с чрезвычайным энтузиазмом относится к местным ученицам. По его словам, он уже успел увидеть всех, представь себе.

— Это не так уж и забавно.

Да?

— Из твоих слов выходит, что этот Танигучи провёл первую неделю, шпионя за девушками.

— Чт… Нет-нет, ты неправильно всё поняла! Он совершенно не производит впечатления маньяка, каким ты его себе, похоже, представила! Я уже говорил, он просто энергично относится к возможности встретить свою пару, и только!

Видя, как я отчаянно стараюсь защитить доброе имя своего нового приятеля, Сасаки не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Ох Кён, в этом весь ты. Всегда готов встать на защиту друга. Хорошо, раз ты с ним подружился, он не может быть совсем уж плохим парнем.

Спасибо за доверие.

— И всё же, по моему скромному мнению, это не разумно.

Да, Сасаки, мы уже это обсуждали. Я прекрасно помню твою позицию по отношению к школьной любви, можешь не повторяться.

К счастью, Сасаки решила не развивать эту тему, и вместо этого спросила:

—Так о чём ещё вы говорили за обедом. Или обсуждение достоинств учениц нашей школы увлекло вас на всё время обеденного перерыва?

— Говорю же, не было такого. А говорили мы о …Сузумии-сан.

На лице Сасаки расцвела триумфальная улыбка. Да что такое, всё равно не удалось разговор от неё увести. Нет, я не сдамся.

— И ещё о Рёко Асакуре-сан, одной моей однокласснице. Да, Танигучи высоко её оценил, даже в сравнении со всеми ученицами.

— О, он наверняка знает, о чём говорит.

— Серьёзно. Я, конечно, не могу сравнивать со всей школой, но в нашем классе она выделяется. И не только красотой, она ещё и в учёбе преуспевает. И тот факт, что она старается разговорить… — Взглянув на ожидающую улыбку Сасаки, я проглотил имя, которое едва не назвал, и спешно перестроил фразу — …всех, помочь включиться в школьную жизнь, всё это положительно характеризует её. Ну прямо идеальная староста.

Сасаки понимающе кивнула, но решила вернуть разговор в обычное русло:

— И всё же, что вы обсуждали про Сузумию-сан с Танигучи?

Всё-таки про неё разговор, да? Что ж, сдаюсь.

— Танигучи, по его словам, одноклассник Сузумии-сан со средней школы. Он много чего интересного о ней вспомнил...

Я пересказал Сасаки истории, что слышал от Танигучи, благородно сменив более жесткие к её характеру высказывания на менее резкие эквиваленты. Её особенно поразила история с таинственными знаками.

— Значит, она ночью на школьном поле начертила фигуры для связи с пришельцами? Она действительно интересный человек.

Это точно. Немногие решатся пойти на такое. К сожалению, мы уже подошли к перекрёстку, где наши пути расходятся, так что на этом наш разговор закончился. Мы пожелали друг другу счастливого пути и отправились по домам.

* * *

><p>На следующий день Харухи сменила свой обалденный хвост на две косички. Но если бы харустранности закончились на этом… Увы, но у нас в плане занятий была физкультура. Похоже, что здесь занятия проводятся сразу у пары классов совмещено, и обе классные комнаты используются как раздевалки. В этот день наш десятый Д проводил занятия совместно с соседним десятым Е, девушки занимали наш класс, а парни должны были перейти в соседний. Сузумия начала переодеваться, не дожидаясь этого. Да, прямо в присутствии всех остолбеневших от такого поворота событий парней она начала снимать матроску… Пришедшая в себя Асакура вытолкала нас прежде чем события успели продвинуться дальше. Конечно то, чему я стал невольным свидетелем, навеки останется в моей памяти, но эта бесцеремонная манера, с которой Харухи проделала всё это, как будто мы и не существовали вовсе, она изрядно подействовала мне на нервы. Когда я признался в последнем Танигучи в один из моментов передышки между нарезанием кругов, к которому мы были приговорены на первом занятии, он только и сказал, что уже говорил, что у Сузумии не все винтики на месте. …Пусть так, но надо отдать ей должное: в спорте она хороша. Те же пробежки давались ей без труда, и по скорости соперничала с ней только всё та же Асакура, несомненная «А» нашего класса. Ах, если бы ещё что-то можно было сделать с хмуро-скучающим выражением лица Харухи, этот урок был бы просто совершенен.<p>

* * *

><p>Сасаки, по доброй традиции встретившаяся мне после классов, как ни странно, не удивилась, когда я пересказал ей произошедшее.<p>

— Если хорошо поразмыслить, это вполне ожидаемо. Очевидно, что Сузумия-сан из тех людей что всегда и во всём придерживаются выбранных взглядов. И поскольку она считает людей, не являющихся путешественниками во времени, эсперами, гостями из иных измерений или инопланетянами, однозначно недостойными внимания, вполне логично, что она не будет учитывать в своих действиях их наличие или отсутствие.

Так оно может быть и так, только менее раздражающим от этого такое поведение не становится. Сасаки, может быть почувствовав моё настроение, а может просто решив, что данная тема разгадана полностью, решила переключить разговор на причёску Сузумии, о которой я мимоходом упомянул перед своим рассказом о предфизкультурном бедствии.

— Значит, Сузумия-сан сегодня сменила причёску с одного хвостика на два?

Да, именно так. И это притом, что позавчера у неё вообще волосы были распущены. Конечно, я понимаю, что девушкам свойственно менять причёски в соответствии с настроением, но…

Конец фразы, о том, что «конский хвост» её шёл больше всего, я оставил непроизнесенным, как не несущий существенной информации.

— Ты прав, для построения твёрдых предположений о наличии у подобного поведением каких-либо скрытых мотивов у нас недостаточно статистики. Однако, у меня сложилось впечатление, что Сузумия-сан такой человек, что вкладывает в свои действия определённый смысл, так что если эти причёски действительно складываются в определённую последовательность, я не удивлюсь.

— Хм, я бы сказал, что она просто делает что хочет. И вообще, искать смысл в волосах? Сасаки, а ты не перегибаешь?

— Ох, не стоит недооценивать значимость причёски в выражении внутреннего мира человека. С давних времён специфические причёски использовались в ритуальных целях и как показатели изменения статуса их носителя…

Сасаки, следуя со мной по пути к дому, увлечённо принялась рассуждать о различных стилях причёсок и отражении природы человека в его внешнем виде, в очередной раз обогатив мою копилку знаний новыми фактами и теориями. Даже жалко было, что, несмотря на нашу неспешную походку, через некоторое время мы подошли к перекрёстку, где наши пути расходились. Здесь, вновь получив моё заверение, что её рассуждения мне наскучить не могут, она простилась со мной на сегодня и свернула к своему дому. Я последовал её примеру.

* * *

><p>На следующий день Сузумия пришла в школу с тремя косичками. Похоже, Сасаки была права и в выборе причёсок у Харухи действительно прослеживалась система. Жаль, что в тот день обсудить это нам не удалось, поскольку после школы наши с Сасаки пути на этот раз не пересеклись. Может, Сасаки бы отговорила меня от той глупости, что пришла мне в голову во время этой одинокой прогулки. Хотя с большей вероятностью она бы одобрила моё решение как хорошо продуманное и взвешенное. Конечно, идея посмотреть, придёт ли завтра Сузумия с четырьмя косичками, и если да, попытаться использовать обнаруженную систему в качестве отправной точки в установлении контакта действительно хороша, но вот сама мысль об установлении контакта с Харухи на тот момент должна была показаться бредовой. Что там говорили о любопытстве и носе? С другой стороны, Сасаки явно интересовалась моей удивительной одноклассницей, и я, как хороший друг, обязан помочь ей удовлетворить сей научный интерес…<p>

* * *

><p>Какой бы ни была причина, мой курс действий был решён. И когда на следующий день войдя в класс я увидел причёску Сузумии, действительно включавшую в себя четыре косички, мне не оставалось ничего другого как идти на контакт. Потому, подойдя к своему месту я не сел прямо, как полагается примерному ученику, а развернулся к ней и после приветствия, конечно же успешно ей проигнорированного, задал вопрос:<p>

— А на выходных будет пять и шесть хвостиков, я так понимаю?

Этот вопрос наконец заставил Сузумию оторваться от созерцания окна и медленно, словно робот, повернуть голову в мою сторону, уперев в меня свой серьёзный взгляд. Выглядит, к слову, жутковато.

— Я причёску твою имею в виду, — поспешил пояснить я. — Ты ведь её в такой последовательности менять думаешь?

— Как догадался? — задала она встречный вопрос несколько раздражённым тоном.

— Во вторник у тебя была причёска с одним хвостиком, в среду – с двумя, вчера – с тремя. Я тогда и подумал про закономерность.

— Да? — сказала на это Харухи, подперев голову кулаком и приняв вид раздражённый. — На самом деле система сложнее.

Харухи решила поддержать разговор! Невероятно!

— У каждого дня недели свой цвет: у понедельника – жёлтый, у вторника – красный, у среды – синий, потом зелёный, золотой, коричневый и белый.

Ну, если ты так говоришь…

— Подожди-ка, ленточки!

Действительно, в косицах Харухи, если приглядеться, можно было разглядеть золотистые ленты.

— Тогда, число косичек – это номер дня, от нуля до шести, так?

— Верно.

— А разве не логичнее понедельник считать единицей?

— Тебя никто не спрашивал.

Прежде чем этот многообещающий диалог смог развиться в полномасштабное крушение, в класс впорхнул Окабе-сенсей и мы вынуждены были прерваться. Продолжить эту беседу нам так и не удалось, спасибо Харухиным исчезновениям на каждой перемене, однако результатом её было не только удивлённое высказывание Танигучи вроде «Она и правда тебе ответила?», но и заинтересованный взгляд от нашей всеклассно любимой старосты.

* * *

><p>И завершился столь удачный учебный день на мажорной ноте встречи с Сасаки по пути к шкафчикам со сменкой.<p>

— Приветствие! Ты сегодня выглядишь на удивление довольной, Сасаки. Произошло что-то хорошее?

— И тебе приветствие, Кён. Выпала удачная ситуация чтобы наладить контакт с Нагато-сан.

— Значит, вы с ней наконец-то смогли переговорить? И как, она действительно такая тихая, как ты её описывала?

— Насколько я могу судить по первому разговору, да. Её ответы односложны, но в то же время весьма интересны. Например, её впечатление от недавно прочитанной книги? «Уникально»!

— Действительно, уникальная реакция. Но ведь это не всё хорошее, что случилось с тобой сегодня?

— Ты прав. Тачибана-сан набралась храбрости начать со мной разговор. Это смущённое выражение лица, с которым она пролепетала приветствие, оно было таким милым. А это «Я уверена, вы сможете принести много хорошего этому миру»! Представь себе, оказывается, она ходила на те же курсы что и мы! Правда в другую группу, поэтому я её не запомнила. Но впечатление на неё я произвела тогда положительное, как она сказала.

— Ух ты, у тебя появилась поклонница!

В ответ на мой шутливый тон Сасаки просто закатила глаза и перевела тему:

— А что хорошего приключилось сегодня с тобой?

— Подтвердил твоё предположение о глубинном смысле смены причёсок Сузумии-сан. Количество косичек символизирует номера дней недели, которые в свою очередь символизируют цвета. Её собственные слова, в моей вольной интерпретации.

Я пересказал Сасаки мой утренний разговор с Харухи, в лицах.

— О, я так понимаю, тебе также удалось наладить контакт с персоной твоего интереса?

— Я бы не сказал, что особо интересуюсь ей. Да и налаживанием сколь-нибудь устойчивого контакта это не назвал, но по крайней мере она мне ответила.

— Это вполне неплохое начало. Теперь тебе только нужно правильно подбирать темы для последующих бесед. Не думаю, что общие темы вроде телепередач или погоды вызовут у ней особый интерес. Хотя с другой стороны, экстремальные смены погоды могут послужить отправной точкой для разговора о сверхъестественном…

— Ладно, ладно. Однако, сегодня просто день наведения мостов! Такое удачное стечение событий определённо даёт повод для дополнительного стакана молока, как ты считаешь?

— Да, Кён, ты совсем не изменился, — рассмеялась Сасаки, и потом продолжила серьёзнее. — Но повод для празднования сегодня действительно есть. Я бы даже присоединилась к тебе, но, к сожалению, свободного времени сегодня у меня не так уж много. Однако в следующий раз, я надеюсь, мы сможем отметить наши успехи совместно.

— Что ж, тогда позволь озвучить официальное приглашение посидеть в любое свободное время где-нибудь. Хоть у меня дома, сестрёнка этому бы обрадовалась.

— Благодарю за приглашение. И мне радостно слышать, что твоя сестрёнка получает удовольствие от моего присутствия. Я обязательно загляну как-нибудь проведать её. Как она поживает?

— Цветёт и сияет, как всегда. Не растёт, правда, ни капельки, особенно в сравнении с Миёкичи. Да, обе они снова в одном классе, так что сестренка также свои школьные дни проводит нескучно.

Весь дальнейший путь я развлекал Сасаки историями о проделках моей сестрёнки, узнав попутно пару интересных фактов из детской психологии. Когда же мы подошли к перекрёстку, где наши пути расходились, Сасаки проговорила:

— Ох, это было весело. Всё-таки, это должно быть чудесно, когда у ребёнка есть брат или сестра. Что ж, благодарю за компанию, Кён. Передавай сестрёнке от меня привет. Увидимся на следующей неделе!

Выслушав мой ответ, что это мне следует благодарить её за столь чудесную компанию и прощание, она отправилась своей дорогой. Я также направил свои стопы к дому, порадовать сестрёнку приветом от Сасаки и отпраздновать сей чудный день лучшим в мире напитком — холодным молоком. Так закончилась очередная неделя моего старшешкольного бытия. Шестерёнки судьбы уже пришли в движение, но тогда я ещё не представлял, во что вскорости превратится моя жизнь.

* * *

><p><strong>От аффтара<strong>. Как можно заметить, пишу я весьма спорадически, так что если следующая глава появится до нового года, это будет чудо…


End file.
